


歪領帶與草莓醬

by abbabccd05



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor!Steve, Hogwarts, M/M, Slytherine!Bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>笨蛋羅傑斯的蠢領帶又歪了。巴奇瞪著它看，深深地覺得受到冒犯。一旁經過的人可能會以為他正在瞪史蒂夫，但他們都錯了。讓巴奇深受其擾的是那條領帶。或者，應該說，是那條領帶打結的方式。他能看出來史蒂夫打領帶的方式完全錯誤，即使他們的座位相隔了一個大禮堂那麼遠。</p>
            </blockquote>





	歪領帶與草莓醬

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [messy ties and strawberry jam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297959) by [bluebot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebot/pseuds/bluebot). 



 

笨蛋羅傑斯的蠢領帶又歪了。巴奇瞪著它看，深深地覺得受到冒犯。一旁經過的人可能會以為他正在瞪史蒂夫，但他們都錯了。讓巴奇深受其擾的是那條領帶。或者，應該說，是那條領帶打結的方式。他能看出來史蒂夫打領帶的方式完全錯誤，即使他們的座位相隔了一個大禮堂那麼遠。

這時候，坐在史蒂夫旁邊的男孩——克林特，或是什麼的。巴奇並不知道他的名字，而且也不想知道。——一定是說了什麼搞笑的事，因為史蒂夫仰起頭來，他的笑聲震天響。巴奇不太高興地皺起眉頭，移開他的目光。現在大堂裡的學生太少了，沒辦法蓋過史蒂夫的笑聲，而他必須被迫忍受這個，不論他是否看著那個正在發出笑聲的人。

他將手裡的刀子戳進一罐草莓醬裡，舀出一坨他遠需要的量，接著將果醬厚厚地塗在一片吐司上。巴奇聽到史蒂夫的朋友山姆・威爾森說了什麼，而史蒂夫只是回應，對話接著又被一陣具有侵略性的笑聲給打斷。巴奇兇狠地撕咬下一口吐司，嘴邊不小心沾上一點甜蜜而濃香的果醬。威爾森幹嘛不提醒史蒂夫他的領帶打錯了？巴奇想，他抬起手想要抹掉嘴上黏膩的感覺，但只是徒勞。好朋友就該這樣做啊。

巴奇搖搖頭。他在想什麼？他才不在意史蒂夫・羅傑斯的朋友要幹嘛，而他也一點都不在意史蒂夫・羅傑斯這個人。巴奇短暫地翻了個白眼。而史蒂夫正望著他，表情深不可測。他的嘴角微微捲起一個諷刺的笑，而笑意並沒有達到眼底。巴奇皺起眉頭，從長凳裡站起來的時候，他將手裡的餐具碰地一聲放在桌上。

「圖書館，」他抱怨似地對布洛克說，一點解釋也沒留下。然後他逃走了。

 巴奇・巴恩斯並不是那種被挑釁一下就會逃跑的類型。見鬼，他可是稍有不安就能挑起戰爭的人。但剛剛那一刻，當史蒂夫那樣望著他，他一點也不為自己逃跑並且毫無回頭之意的行為感到羞愧。

 

+++

 

巴奇一踏出大禮堂就往廁所的方向去，他的手在發抖。他緊緊抓著做工精緻華美的水槽邊緣，說服自己冷靜下來。他是怎麼搞的？他今天早上起床的時候一切都還很完美。看來要讓他心神不寧，就只需要一條愚蠢的領帶，還有來自一個愚蠢的葛來芬多學生的微笑。

「操，」他咬牙切齒，抬起眼望著鏡子裡的自己。

他差點就要揍自己的倒影一頓。他會這麼做著，若不是因為鏡子裡的另一張臉。史蒂夫，看上去有點害怕，卻充滿決心。巴奇閉上眼睛。這個史蒂夫配上那個表情，看起來很不對勁。勇氣無限，足以抵擋所有恐懼，但這個表情是那個小一點的史蒂夫才會有的，他不會認錯的。

巴奇並沒有轉過頭去看他，只是喃喃說道，「你想怎麽樣？」

當他開口時，史蒂夫的聲音聽上去比他在鏡子裡看到的更靠近。他一定是移動了。他似乎在巴奇身後挨得很近。

「我只是想要跟你談談，」史蒂夫說，語調溫柔無垠。

恐懼，充滿警示意味的語調——就像是要接近一頭受傷的野獸那般——這讓巴奇更加害怕。他們以前不是這樣的。他們從來就不應該是這樣的，而他無法責怪任何人，這都是他的錯。

「談談？」他冷笑著轉過身來，然後，喔不，史蒂夫比他想的還要更靠近。巴奇顫抖著呼吸，「對不起，羅傑斯，我可不這麼想。我可不想你因為要跟我談談，就弄傷你腦子裡僅剩的那一點點腦細胞。」

史蒂夫額上的青筋跳了跳。他看起來不再害怕，「那好，巴恩斯，那麼我們不需要談。但我不會走的，除非你給我點東西。」

巴奇幾乎要遏止自己不要退縮，就在聽到自己的姓氏從史蒂夫的嘴裡說出口時——那雙熟悉的粉色嘴唇，流淌著那個聽上去比起其他更像是侮辱的名字。史蒂夫後半段說的話就只在他耳邊飄過，然後，當他終於聽明白時，他的腦袋短路了。

「呃，」他回應道，沒辦法控制自己的嘴巴，「東西。」

「這個嘛，可不是任何東西。」史蒂夫修正，淺淺笑著。

他傾身向前，雙手放在巴奇剛剛扶著的水槽上，整個人環繞著他。他輕輕歪過頭，這樣一來他就能直直地望盡巴奇的眼睛裡。巴奇站在那裡，被那雙眼睛給困住，更勝於雙眼的主人本身。巴奇垂下眼簾，盯著方才微笑著，嬉笑著，諷刺地叫他姓氏的那雙唇，他原本應該要寵溺地喊他混蛋的。他的目光移得更低，然後他呻吟一聲。那條領帶還是歪的。

想都沒想，他抬手整理眼前的領帶，他一心一意動作著，並沒有注意到此史蒂夫發出一聲驚訝的輕嘆。靈巧熟練地往上一推，巴奇終於把領帶弄好，全世界都恢復正常了。好吧，並不是全世界。

他綁得太緊了，不知怎麼著，然後，作為後果，史蒂夫的嘴就這樣撞上他的。在經歷最初的訝然後，史蒂夫靠著巴奇的唇，輕聲笑著，然後閉上雙眼，挨得更近吻上他。巴奇下意識地反應，雙手放開史蒂夫的絲質領帶，撫上他麥穗般金黃的頭髮。他感覺到史蒂夫張開嘴，輕輕柔柔地，而他趁機攻城掠地。他往前靠去，將身體按近史蒂夫的，接著偷偷把舌頭伸進史蒂夫的嘴裡。

史蒂夫發出無聲的喜悅，而他慷慨地回以親吻。然後，因為他是史蒂夫・羅傑斯，而且永遠都超過全力以赴，他咬住巴奇的下唇。巴奇呻吟著，手指在史蒂夫的髮間蜷曲起來。

史蒂夫是先離開的那個人。他打斷這個親吻，向後退去，直到不需要用鬥雞眼，能夠看清楚巴奇的眼睛為止。

「這不完全是我剛剛說的東西，」他強調，湛藍的雙眼閃爍星光。

「什麼？」巴奇喘著氣。他還以為…

「雖然，」史蒂夫笑出聲來，再一次的。這個笑比克林特剛剛那個要好多了，甚至比他最好的山姆得到的那個要好多。這個笑柔軟而開懷。這個秘密笑聲，只屬於巴奇一個人，「這比我想像過的都要好太多了。」

巴奇才發現他的手還停留在史蒂夫的頭髮裡，他抽開手。臉紅了起來，鮮嫩的血紅色在他臉頰上灼燒著。 

為了掩蓋他的快樂，巴奇挖苦道，「花很多時間想著親我嗎，史蒂夫？」

「也許我真的是，」史蒂夫咧嘴笑，然後第二次歪過頭來。

巴奇覺得他的心臟就要從胸口跳出來。史蒂夫在巴奇的唇上印下一個純潔簡單的吻，然後他退開。他那個讓人暈陶陶的笑容在巴奇的胃裡揮出一串串的蝴蝶。

「你嚐起來像草莓，」史蒂夫說，粉紅色的舌頭伸出來舔舔他的唇。他輕聲說，「謝謝幫我打領帶，還有這個吻。我們回頭見了，巴奇？」

目瞪口呆，他從來沒有這麼疑惑過，而巴奇能做的就只是點點頭。史蒂夫轉身走出廁所，離開前不忘回眸給巴奇一個帶有試探意味的微笑。巴奇也對他笑，底氣全失，然後史蒂夫走了。

巴奇用指尖撫摸著他仍然腫脹發麻的唇。 

「操，」他小聲低罵著，儘管自己正在微笑。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 萌萌的短篇，壞嘴吧唧跟小太陽史蒂乎嗷嗷，作者在裡面埋了好多東西怎麼可以是短篇 ;__; 
> 
> 謝謝作者授權我把這麼有愛的文翻成中文，如果有哪裡奇怪那都是我的錯。  
> Thank the author for letting me translate this cutest work into Chinese, all mistakes are mine :))))))))


End file.
